


Touch Me, Feel Me

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Awkwardness, Erik is needy af, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Holding Hands, M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Mutual Masturbation, Shyness, Someone Help Them, also rest in fucking pieces El, they're both drowning in gay feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Erik gets presented the Swindler's Set from Eleven and Eleven believes he had no right being that good-looking in that outfit.Meanwhile Erik is trying to hide the fact that he really touch-starved and wants Eleven to feel him all over.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Touch Me, Feel Me

Everyone was at the camp tonight because they had spent the day walking around fighting monsters and collecting items. At the campsite, Eleven was at the forge applying the finishing touches to the Swindler’s Set, a new recipe he had just gotten from Puerto Valor. It was a new outfit that was going to fit Erik from the looks of it, and Eleven prayed it did. 

Luck was definitely on his side as he finished it, it came out brilliantly. The light fabric helped with evasion, which would help Erik tremendously and even the decorations on the sash provided no noise. Even the colors came out better than Eleven had expected.

Would Erik willingly wear it was the question of the hour. It would be a nice change of pace in terms of clothes, that’s for sure.

Eleven folded the set neatly while letting the forge cool down for the evening, having nothing else to work on. He glanced over to Erik, who was cleaning one of his knives and in his little world.

He wondered what went on in that head of his. 

Eleven hid the set in his bag and went to take a seat next to Erik. Erik looked up to see him and immediately moved over to let Eleven sit down. 

“Got it to work?”

< Yes. It took a while and it was really difficult. >

“Sounds like you had quite the time.”

< I did. >

Eleven noted the tiny knicks and scratches on the blade of the knife he was cleaning, He hadn’t had the knife for very long and it was already starting to show wear. It still held up incredibly well so he couldn’t complain. 

< What did you think of Puerto Valor? >

“It’s nice. Don’t know why Sylvando is on edge about this place, though…”

< I’m not sure either. Grandpa is good friends with Don Rodrigo, so we should not have to worry too much. >

“Yeah.”

They were both quiet for the rest of the evening, yet there was a certain kind of comfort that came from the closeness of being next to each other.

“So who is the new set for?” Erik asked with a smirk.

< It’s a surprise. > Eleven signed with pink cheeks.

“Aw, you can’t tell lil ol’ me?” Erik asked mischievously. 

< That’ll ruin it! Don’t worry, it’ll be soon. >

“Okay~”

How is Erik so successful at being flirty? It wasn’t uncommon for his face to sprout blushes at even the slightest gesture. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle Erik wearing the Swindler’s outfit. 

“So what do you wanna do tomorrow when we get back to Puerto Valor? We gotta get through that gate, obviously, but I wouldn’t mind taking a break for a little while.”

_Take you on a date. ___

__< A walk on the beach? >_ _

__“That’s not a bad idea.”_ _

__< I’m not sure how to feel about that guy though… >_ _

__“The one asking about the bunny girl? Yeah, people are weird but whatever.”_ _

__< He was talking about my sister. >_ _

__“On the bright side, he’s the one that has to convince her, not you. Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Jade’s got a few moves up her sleeve. Let’s go and get some sleep, and we’ll decide tomorrow.”_ _

__Eleven nodded and the two of them went into their tent for the evening. Out of view and in the private space of their tent, they both began to strip down their outer garments with Eleven taking his duster and shoes off and Erik his sash and shoes._ _

__That feeling of comfort came back to him and Eleven couldn’t resist the urge to sneak a glance back at Erik, who was putting stuff away and in his own thoughts. He thought about all those nights where they slept next to each other with that dividing space between, a thin, invisible line that formed between them. Eleven wanted to cross that line but would it be too much? Would Erik be accepting or repulsed? He’s always had an arm around his shoulders or even a gentle hand on his arm but this felt different._ _

__Eleven wanted to _touch_ him, to _feel_ him. _ _

__He wondered if Erik felt the same._ _

__He also wondered what cuddling him would be like._ _

__**Next Day** _ _

__“Wait, WHAT!?”_ _

__“I’m sorry but the sea gates are currently closed for repairs. They say some nasty monster was messing around and broke the gears! Don’t worry though, we should have it up and running first thing tomorrow. We’ve been at it for the past day or so.” The mechanic explained, hoping to peacefully resolve the manner._ _

__“That’s a shame. Take ye’re time. I know ye’ve been hammering at it.” Rab assured him._ _

__So they were stuck here for the time being._ _

__Erik noticed Eleven trying to get his attention and turned to see him signing something._ _

__< Do you want to look around and see what’s here? >_ _

__“Well, it’s not like we have anything else better to do. It won’t be as bad though with you here for company._ _

__Eleven agreed, looking away with a blushy look on his face._ _

__Erik wanted to kiss him so badly; he’s too precious for words._ _

__**Later that evening** _ _

__“So what was the thing you wanted to show me?” Erik asked as Eleven was quietly pulling the bundle of clothes he made earlier out of his bag. He laid them out on the inn bed, thanking the Goddess above that they were still in perfect condition. He turned to Erik to make a happy comment but was greeted with the sight of Erik red in the face with widened eyes and a hand trying to hide his mouth open agape._ _

__Eleven immediately panicked. Was Erik disgusted with the new outfit?_ _

__< Erik? Is something wrong? >_ _

__Erik snapped out of it realizing that he was being addressed._ _

__“Ah, sorry! I just wasn’t expecting something of this detail to actually be made for me.” Erik replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head._ _

__< The recipe was rather interesting to put together and I was worried about it. >_ _

__“Is it okay if I tried it on?”_ _

__< Yes, of course! It’s for you! >_ _

__Erik was taken aback by the answer but didn’t hesitate to take the Set and go change in the bathroom to not let the awkwardness get any worse in the room. After Erik left him, Eleven sat on the bed with his head in his hands, not in tears but just good old-fashioned embarrassment. He had seen sexy outfits before and had gotten used to them but for some reason, if that outfit was worn by Erik, his heart just loses it._ _

__Ever since Erik took that hood off and revealed that _handsome_ face of his at the cliff before they famously jumped, his poor feelings had been haywire and never the same. _ _

__“Hey, you here?”_ _

__Eleven snapped up at the sound of his voice and felt his heart leap in his chest. He was standing there, in all of his Swindler glory. His bright blue spiky hair was tucked into the multi-colored turban with the single red scarf hanging in view and his white-and-navy stole seemingly flowed down his back like a moving stream. His dark-colored chest plate juxtaposed against his skin, complete with gold lining and his loose, white pants were transparent _just_ enough to see the faint outline of his legs but nothing else. His shoes looked comfortable enough and increased his agility, which would be good in his case._ _

__Eleven’s heart almost exploded at this sight._ _

__“It fits really well, you did a good job on it.”_ _

__< Really? >_ _

__“Yeah, it’s almost like I’m wearing nothing at all,” Erik remarked smugly at that last bit._ _

__Erik was casually flirting with him and it was harder to resist him with that stupid sexy Swindler’s Set he made for him._ _

__It was his fault and he was perfectly okay with that._ _

__“Hey, do you wanna go walk around in the city gardens for a bit? It looks nice out.”_ _

__Eleven nodded his head rather quickly and took a moment to calm himself down to at least be normal. He sighed and looked back at Erik, who was patiently waiting for him. He put on one of his cute smiles, the ones that Erik adored and joined his side as they walked out the door._ _

__Walking down the stairs of the inn, Eleven felt the itching to hold his hand but kept to himself and at least waited until they were outside and out into the street._ _

__The heart of town was quiet with most if not all of its residents either at the casino or home. The evening carried a coolness in the air that was pleasant and not out of place._ _

__They both kept their hands dangling at their side in case the other wanted to make the first move, but they were both too shy to do it, so they walked in awkward silence across town._ _

__They got to the open arch that leads to the gardens that were near Don Rodrigo’s mansion as well as other mansions of the upper class. The gardens were small but beautifully made with the white stucco walls that housed various, gorgeous flowers like roses, camellias, tulips and such. In the center held a small tree that seemed to cover the entire garden with its long-reaching, lush branches._ _

__They both stopped and stared at the atmosphere and thought for a moment they walked into Heaven. Eleven, being distracted, didn’t notice Erik trying to sneak his hand into his until he felt the nervous, warm tips of his fingers on his hand. Eleven didn’t look down but instead felt his face get warm and didn’t stop him from trying to hold his hand. Feeling his hand in his, Eleven gave a gentle squeeze to show that he was alright with it, causing the two of them to look away in separate directions, light blushes forming on their faces._ _

__“You wanna maybe… sit down for a little while?” Erik finally spoke up to break the silence and Eleven had just enough courage to turn to him and nod. Erik swallowed and led the way to the backside of the tree section, away from being seen by the neighboring mansions. They both sat next to one another on the ground, still holding each other’s hand. Eleven noticed that Erik was still blushing and his face seemed to be getting a darker red. Eleven rubbed his thumb on the back of Erik’s hand, making him look down at their hands and then at him._ _

__< What’s wrong? >_ _

__“I…”_ _

__Erik took a moment to get his words together._ _

__“T-There’s nothing wrong, I just… can’t stop thinking that you actually made me this.”_ _

__< Do you not like it? >_ _

__“No, I do! What I mean is that I just can’t get over that you actually made something for me with time you could’ve just as easily spent elsewhere.”_ _

__< You deserve nice things like everyone else. I wanted to make that for you because of how special it is. >_ _

__Erik stopped dead in his tracks. This was very different than what he was used to when it came to being given things. Before, he had to take it if he wanted something but now that something was given to him freely, something this nice and beautiful._ _

__He didn’t deserve something nice like this. This was too much._ _

__Fuck, he could feel his emotions welling up._ _

__Curling into himself and pulling his legs in, Erik laid his back against the wall looking up at the sky and feeling his face get warm. He really couldn’t look him in the eye, he really couldn’t. His heart was hurting, not in a bad way but it hurt of yearning. He felt his eyes get misty and although he tried to fight it, it was a losing fight. He felt a gentle hand on his knee. Erik slowly lowered his head to look at him and almost gasped to him right in front of him with a pleading look in those eyes._ _

__< Erik, please look at me. >_ _

__He was right there. He was so close, _just right there.__ _

__Erik got so taken aback he didn’t notice that tears were forming and starting to roll down his cheeks. Eleven quickly responded by gently wiping his tears away with his bare thumb. He watched as poor Erik gradually broke down his emotional walls and it wasn’t long before he became a sobbing mess of watery eyes, runny nose, puffy cheeks, cracked voice, and trembling form. He timidly reached a hand out for comfort and was pulled into a warm, tight hug with an arm around his back and a hand in his hair, stroking it tenderly. He could feel Erik tightly gripping his duster and burying his face into his chest just under his chin, quietly crying his eyes out. Eleven wanted the quietness of the garden and his bodily warmth to naturally lull him to calmness, which seemed to be working._ _

__The garden seemed even more beautiful, even at this time of night. A few white butterflies flew about in their own carefree, graceful way and the colorful flowers swayed slightly in the light breeze along with the lush green leaves of the small trees hanging their branches over them. The air was cool and had a refreshing feel to it, even for the summer. The butterflies gently landed on the ledge near where they were and the two of them noticed. Erik’s watery eyes widened a little, seemingly distracted by the tiny butterfly not even a few feet from him. Extending a shaky arm out, he tried to reach out to the butterfly, first watching it flutter about before landing on the back of his hand lightly. Erik, to Eleven, had never looked so innocent as he did at that moment as he slowly withdrew his hand to closely observe the butterfly that was perfectly fine perched on his hand. He wasn’t crying anymore, now pleasantly in awe of the butterfly on his hand._ _

__Eleven smiled at the cute scene and softly planted a kiss on his temple while laying a protective hand on his side._ _

__“I’d never thought I’d see a butterfly up close like this. You can barely feel it."_ _

__The butterfly then fluttered away, joining its friends. The two watched as the little specks of white float away, leaving them alone in the garden. They sat there in silence for the following moments, both of them not wanting to move, especially Erik, who didn't want to leave his warmth._ _

__"E-El?”_ _

__Eleven perked up, hearing his quiet voice._ _

__“Can we, um, stay like this for a little while longer?” Erik shyly asked, “This feels kinda nice, and you're warm."_ _

__Eleven nodded and pulled him close as he kept his hand on his side, on the little space of bare skin between his pants and his chest plate. They laid like that for a moment in warm bliss of each other. He slightly stroked his skin and Erik exhaled a quiet moan, hoping that Eleven didn't notice._ _

__Oh, he noticed alright._ _

__He ghosted his fingers across his side and his back, feeling Erik shiver under him. Would it be too naive to assume it was the weather so was it something else? Erik continued to lay on his side against Eleven's chest._ _

__Eleven then heard something, something like murmuring._ _

__"Please… more…"_ _

__Hearing the source was right below him, he looked down at Erik to see his cheeks forming a dark pink blush on his cheeks with his eyes closed and looking away. All because his hand had been stroking his side to keep him warm._ _

__"Please don't stop… you feel so nice…"_ _

__Oh?_ _

__Was Erik actually getting turned by this? Was he that touch-starved that even a simple stroke was too much?_ _

__"E-El, please…"_ _

__This time Erik sat up a little to turn and lay flat on his stomach and look up at him with the most pleading look he could give, puppy eyes and all._ _

__Eleven didn't know how to handle this side of Erik other than blush furiously. He was never like this, even in their private moments. He had never seen him this vulnerable before so it took a minute before he could pull himself together. He swallowed a breath as he felt himself harden a little._ _

__They both sat there flustered and unable to move, wanting the other to go first._ _

__"I-I'm sorry if this is really awkward. It's never gotten this bad before.”_ _

__Eleven had just enough willpower to sign a response._ _

__< What do you mean? >_ _

__"Well, what I mean is… I'm just not used to being touched like this. Like, I-I know that I bump shoulders and put my arm around ya and stuff, but this is different. I don't know, I just… I feel like I can be safe around you, and... I want to be near you, I wanna feel you feeling me. El, I… _I need you_."_ _

__Eleven felt all of the air escape his lungs at that moment with the revelation that he just gave him full permission to touch him _like that_. _ _

__He was so _shy.__ _

__Erik squirmed on top of him to get in a more comfortable position. Eleven took the moment that he was distracted and rested the tips of his fingers on his jawline before snaking down his neck, his shoulders and down his sides, hearing Erik quietly moan a little more needily. Eleven stopped just short of the waistband of his pants, teasing an index finger on his bare skin._ _

__He heard Erik softly gasp under him._ _

__He then teased some more by running his fingertips all along the edge of the waistband, teasing to go deeper in._ _

__"Ellll…" Erik whined underneath him._ _

__Erik then felt his lips on his neck, planting soft kisses as he stroked his hands up and down his back. Erik couldn't help but moan just a little louder._ _

__Eleven watched his face get even more blushy by the minute and he felt his pants tighten even more._ _

__He felt him arch his back and he responded by snaking his hands from his lower back and sneak their way to his chest, where his chest plate had _just_ enough wiggle room to explore his skin. Erik squirmed at the touch but did not attempt to stop him, not wanting him to. Eleven then stopped hesitantly, not sure if Erik wanted to keep going or stop there, so he looked at Erik’s face for answers._ _

__“You can… You can touch them there…”_ _

__Cool fingertips felt his nipples under the chest plate and slowly rubbed them with his index fingers. Erik gasped suddenly and slapped a hand over his mouth, scared for a moment that someone could've heard him. Eleven halted everything and froze with a worried expression._ _

__< Are you okay? >_ _

__"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just got caught off-guard s'all. P-Please don’t stop..."_ _

__Erik's entire face went tomato-red and Eleven wasn't sure how to react. He was already nervous because this was a new level of intimacy that neither one of them had crossed before. Neither of them wanted it to stop because it felt too good. Erik watched Eleven get back into it, rubbing his nipples and even planting kisses on his collarbone. Erik had to fight back some guttural moans as he felt his hands leaving them for the time being and caress his sides and over his ass. Erik was trembling a little from the two warm hands caressing his skin so lovingly and appreciatively._ _

__Sweet Goddess he was aching, _yearning_ for this._ _

__"F-Fuck…" Erik whined, his voice cracking, “This feels so… so good.”_ _

__Erik wanted out of these clothes _now_. His body was heating up and he needed every inch of the boy in front of him on top of him. He wanted his hands running up and down his skin, feeling every crook and crevice of his body. He wanted those sloppy kisses all over his face and those eyes on him, to be exposed and vulnerable and be safe knowing it's him._ _

___His and his alone._ _ _

__Erik fought another moan as his body was getting steadily more sensitive. He was throbbing between his legs and he never wanted to be touched there so badly._ _

__< Where else do you want me to touch you? > Eleven signed._ _

__Erik swallowed hesitantly and looked away, his cyan eyes averted._ _

__"... All over my body, with my clothes on the floor."_ _

___Oh **damn.**_ _ _

__Eleven gave him a shocked, red-faced expression and swallowed hard. Still in his haze, Erik’s eyes wandered all over Eleven’s body, taking in every detail. His gaze was lowering and Eleven’s heartbeat increased, hoping he wouldn’t-_ _

__Erik’s eyes widened and Eleven couldn’t hide it, knowing exactly what he was staring at._ _

__“Oh damn…You, too?”_ _

__Eleven, with his poor face completely scarlet, couldn’t respond at all._ _

__“M-May I…?”_ _

__Eleven nodded slowly without breaking eye contact. So Erik pressed his palm into Eleven’s bulge, sending shockwaves all over his body and making him cry out quietly. He was so sensitive his entire form was shaking, much to Erik’s surprise._ _

__“Yo-You’re that far gone? I guess we’re both in the same boat.”_ _

__Eleven looked just as needy as he was and it became more apparent that they needed each other more than they realized._ _

__They both stared at each other for a moment then came together quickly and desperately, making out by smashing lips and feeling each other’s hands in their hair. Erik gripped onto those silky strands like they were his lifeline and Eleven went from his mouth to his jawline and cheeks, attacking with kisses. The shared heat was enough to make them sweat slightly, and even though the garden was cool for that time of the evening, it didn’t bother them. They eventually stopped to catch a breath and examine the other in front of them. Their faces were flushed, sweaty and they were panting like they just ran a race. Their eyes were still locked, unmoved. Then a chill breeze whipped through the garden, enough to make Erik shiver and huddle himself inward. Eleven held him close for a minute to warm him back up after the breeze past by them._ _

__"We're, we're gonna get arrested if we stay here and get caught. Back at the inn?" Erik asked._ _

__< Funny coming from you. >_ _

__“Oh shuddup.” Erik blushed intensely._ _

__They stole a quick kiss before standing up. Grabbing Erik’s hand, they ran into the open street laughing to themselves. There was hardly anyone had this hour so they weren’t going to be questioned about why they were running around making a racket. After having a quick chat with the innkeeper, while standing right in front of the counter to hide their throbbing problems, they snatched the key and went for the stairs._ _

__Erik couldn't let himself go from Eleven's hand, wanting to hold onto it forever. It was strong, assertive, and kind, just like the boy in front of him._ _

__They couldn't get through the door fast enough._ _

__A moment hadn't gone past where Erik had his back flat against the wall with Eleven in front of him his hands on both sides of his head. Their faces were mere inches apart, sharing their warm breaths on their skin. Erik looked up at him with a begging look and Eleven knew what he meant, feeling his hands resting on his shoulders. Eleven dropped his hands as well._ _

__< Can I please kiss you? >_ _

__"You don’t even have to ask."_ _

__He's trembling, Eleven could feel it._ _

__Eleven went forward and softly placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Erik falteringly stole his mouth and kissed him full-on, rather delicately this time. He noticed Eleven was shy about where to place his hands, so he took them and, to Eleven’s pleasant surprise, placed them on his hips, keeping his own hands on top._ _

__Eleven could feel that pounding beat in his chest again._ _

__“Y-You can help me take these off, y’know…” Erik told him, averting his gaze._ _

__Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he picked at the chains on his sash until they came loose and he slowly slid down his pants, exposing his black thong-like underwear. The pants pooled at his feet on the floor. Erik’s body language at this point was like that of a nervous and shy schoolgirl, looking away with a dark blush on his face, his arms behind him and his knees almost buckled._ _

__The sight alone was enough to send Eleven into a spiral but his attention was currently focused on the bulge in Erik’s thong._ _

__“S-Sorry, but all the touching kinda… well… Look, your hands just felt really nice, okay?” Erik tried to explain, his voice faltering. He started trembling, whether it was from the sensitivity or actually being cold, Eleven couldn’t tell._ _

__< Can I warm you up? >_ _

__Erik nodded timidly and he felt Eleven's hands slowly feeling up his body again, going up to his chest and down his back to his thighs. He took an appreciative approach to his soft strokes and Erik was reveling in them, certainly warming him up. Going to his ass, he gave his ass a good kneading, hearing Erik moaning sweetly into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his neck to keep himself up from his shaky knees. Actually, Erik clung onto him like a lifeline, clutching his clothes dearly. Eleven moved his hands from his ass to around his hips and dipping one hand down the front, where he dug into his black thong and pulled out his weeping dick while resting the other hand on his hip. Erik whined as he brushed his thumb across the tip and length, feeling himself pulsating with warmth in his hand._ _

__< W-a-r-m. >_ _

__"Of c-course it would be with you playing with it!!" Erik cried, his cheeks hot._ _

__A sharp feeling of sensitivity skyrocketed through his veins and it shut his voice up as he bristled and forced out a cry before he could stop himself. Feeling the shock wear off, he whimpered quietly._ _

__"F-Fuck… I wasn't… expecting that…"_ _

__He rested his forehead on his shoulder and stared straight into the floor, feeling numb except for his hand pumping his dick. Erik noticed the bulge in Eleven's pants from earlier and if his flushed face was anything to go off of, he wasn't far off either. He looked back up at Eleven with a rather soft look in his eyes._ _

__"H-How about I take care of you, too?"_ _

__Eleven looked up at him mildly surprised before nodding. He undid his duster and pulled apart Eleven's pant flaps, and pulled out his hardened dick as well, earning some moans out of the other. Erik followed Eleven's lead and began pumping his own pace, both of their legs wobbling weakly, sharing a collective, drawn-out moan. They were both pumping each other in a certain rhythm, together and their moans and grunts being the only things their voices could produce. Eleven's other hand that was resting on Erik's hip snaked up his skin to his back to hold him close. He dove his head into the crook of Erik's neck and planted kisses all over there and around his jawline. In an effort to support himself, he wrapped his arms around Eleven's neck._ _

__Erik wasn't sure what to think if he could think at all. His mind was incredibly hazy from the love and attention he and his body were physically receiving. It felt so divine, so delicious that he was positively trembling. He was right here with Eleven, the one feeling him up and taking care of him. He was vulnerable but also safe in his grasp. He made him feel good and to Erik, that was a blessing._ _

__Goddess, he could feel the tears coming on already._ _

__He could feel himself on the edge. He was so close he could almost taste it. He was visibly sweating and breathing hard, and his skin was flushed with a light red. He sealed his eyes shut, wanting nothing but to focus on his hand stroking him. He could feel the climax bubbling up in his body and he had enough energy to open his eyes and gaze upon his partner, his beautiful, loving partner. Tears were welling up in his eyes, some of them even falling._ _

__He truly loved him and that was the truth._ _

__"E-El, I, I can't-I'm gonna, I'm gonna c--"_ _

__The climax shot through him like a sneak attack and came out in the form of thick, sticky cum, spurting out as he cried out a cracked moan. Eleven came a few moments after, visibly shaking then sighing. Having no strength in his legs left, Erik practically collapsed into Eleven, who was also getting weak in the knees. He was panting heavily and in a heavy post-climax daze, where he wanted to be nowhere but in his arms. Eleven was in a similar state, and he gently fell to his knees on the floor, still firmly holding Erik in his arms. Their heads fell on each other's shoulders, waiting for the daze to pass and their bodies to return to normal. They would probably need a shower after this, given how hot and sweaty they got. Erik pulled away just enough to look Eleven in his eyes, those beautiful eyes of his._ _

__"Y-You okay, partner?"_ _

__< Yeah. Are you okay? >_ _

__"I am. My heart's beating too fast, though."_ _

__< What wrong? You’re crying. >_ _

__Erik didn’t notice until he ran an arm through his eyes and found that Eleven was right. He could feel the other gently rubbing his back and scratching the nape of his neck, feeling tempted to cry some more. The tears came down even more when he felt soft kisses on his neck and shoulder. He was so needy and touch-starved, and Eleven was enabling him with comforting gestures and silent actions of love. He was warm, very warm that Erik started to feel a little sleepy._ _

__He really was the sweetest human being in existence and if Erik could, he wanted to stay like that forever._ _


End file.
